resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Multiplayer
Each game in the ''Resistance'' series has a multiplayer mode. ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' Resistance: Fall of Man features a multiplayer mode for up to 40 players online with a 4 player offline. The multiplayer functionality of Resistance utilizes the same PlayStation Network ID (PSN) that users already have. The multiplayer runs at a locked 30 frames per second, offline and online, no matter what happens in-game. Multiplayer games have little to no latency (subject to player's connection and host location), even while playing the 40 player online due to the implementation of dedicated servers across the PlayStation Network. The multiplayer version of the game also enables players to create their own clan, create their own matches (custom games) or join pre-set games (Ranked Games). While in games, players can talk to their fellow team mates by using a Bluetooth or USB headset. Text chat is also enabled in pre-game lobbies. The online multiplayer has an integrated friends system which allows players to add one another without becoming friends on the PSN. The online friends list shows a player's friend to be either In Lobby, Staging or In Game. From here players can Invite to Game, Invite to Party or Send a Message. This in game system allows for user-friendly interaction between friends and bypasses the need for players to exit the game to talk to friends; a feature that was absent from most other PS3 titles, until system firmware 2.40 was released. On June 7, 2007, a spokesperson from SCEA, posted a message on MyResistance.net, informing players that complications had arisen and that the Worldwide Update and map pack had been delayed for an unspecified amount of time. However, the spokesperson did mention that it was only for a short period of time. In addition to the above maps, Insomniac made available two additional maps on June 29, 2007 in one map pack for $7.99 USD, $8.99 CAD, £2.99 GBP, €4.49 and $7.45 AU. An additional map pack was released on November 29, 2007 that includes two additional maps for the price of $4.99 USD. As of 11 december 2008 all map packs for Resistance: Fall of Man were made available for free as a holiday gift from Insomniac due to the release of ''Resistance 2''. Maps .]] There are many different places the player can play on during the game, all of which are based on places in England. The maps all vary in size and some of the more popular locations such as "Nottingham" and "Grimsby" come in four different sizes. Just a few days after releasing Patch 6, Insomniac Games unveiled two new maps for Resistance: Fall of Man for the PS3. The two maps, Bracknell and Axbridge, will be suitable to all types of games and can accommodate from 8 to 40 players per round. Bracknell is an all-interior map where players battle it out amidst the backdrop of Chimeran node and Widowmaker breeding grounds, perfect for vertical and close-quarters combat. Axbridge, on the other hand, is a narrow corridor with two human bases on each end. Aside from good sniping spots, the Axbridge map also provides the perfect venue for close-quarters combat. Of course, all of these map packs can be purchased at the PSN Store. Due to Resistance 2's release, no new map packs were scheduled for Resistance: Fall of Man. The multiplayer maps are: *Subway *Thames *Hangar *Bus Yard *Rooftops *U.S.S. Lexington *The Mall *Somerset *Nottingham *Manchester *Grimsby Map Pack 1 *Camborne *Westmorland Map Pack 2 *Bracknell *Axbridge Ranked matches in a Multiplayer match.]] Ranked matches automatically place players in a match from a chosen category. The matches intend to group players whose ranks are the same or very close together, to make the matches fair. Ranked matches give the player experience, which will allow the player to move up different ranks. As the player moves up ranks, special rewards are unlocked for their character. There are three categories the player can choose from, each with its own modes with one the player will automatically be placed in. The three categories are: *'Free-for-all': In this category there is a Deathmatch mode, which is a simple free-for all deathmatch. There is also Conversion mode, an elimination game type. *'Team Deathmatch': The second selectable category which directly takes the player to a Team Deathmatch where two teams battle to see who can get to the point objective first (Normal scoring) by killing the members of the opposing team. Map Pack Mayhem was recently added to the Team Deathmatch game mode. *'Team Objective': When selecting this category the player will either be taken to a Meltdown, Capture the Flag, Breach or Assault game type. The most common mode the player is automatically taken to is Meltdown, in which two teams fight to capture nodes. Custom matches The multiplayer for Resistance also allows highly customizable unranked matches, known as "Custom" matches allowing the hosts to set different parameters such as hit points, weapon sets and others. Custom matches already in progress can also be joined and the player can join matches of his/her choice with a filter that detects matches meeting the player's chosen criteria. Other Players can also be invited to games using the buddy list. Custom games do not have much XP to gain as opposed to Ranked matches. Offline The offline (split screen) multiplayer also features a range of modes, These include: Deathmatch, Team-Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, Breach, Assault, Meltdown and Skirmish. All of which the player can decide the map they play the game on, the time limit, the number of lives, the teams (if applicable), the points limit and plenty of other variables. Resistance's competitive multiplayer does not feature the vehicles found in the game's Campaign mode. Resistance: Fall of Man also features an offline Cooperative mode that allows players to play through the campaign mode with a friend. Species When playing online multiplayer, players are designated to either a human or Chimera team. Each have their own strengths, weaknesses and abilities. *'Human': Humans possess advanced radar that detects friends and foes. Humans are also smaller, thus harder to hit, and possess the ability to crouch and sprint forever. However, while sprinting the cross hairs will disappear, making it hard to aim correctly. Also, if a human is sprinting without full health, their health will not regenerate until they stop sprinting. Human players also spawn equipped with one Fragmentation Grenade. Their default weapon is the M5A2 Carbine. *'Chimera': Chimera are larger and make easier targets but they also possess "Rage Mode". This allows them to run faster, see enemies through walls at a short distance (like thermal imagery), and increase their damage given with any weapon (including the Fareye and the LAARK). "Rage Mode" can cause the Chimera to overheat and lose up to half of their health if left on for too long. When in Rage Mode for a certain amount of time, flames will show up on the Chimera's back, making it more visible. The Chimera also lack the ability to crouch. Their default (spawning) weapon is the Bullseye, and do not spawn with grenades. Cooperative It is also possible to play through the Campaign mode with another player in Cooperative mode. Cooperative mode does not feature Second Playthrough, so weapons like the Reaper Carbines are unavailiable. (the Backlash Grenades, however, does appear the second time through) ''Resistance 2'' Resistance 2 features multiplayer in two variations: cooperative and competitive. Both multiplayer modes track the player's performance, gaining experience and leading to benefits and rewards, as well as assigning the player a skill ranking. Cooperative .]] Unlike its predecessor, Resistance 2 does not offer co-op for the single player campaign. Cooperative mode features a separate campaign mode which runs parallel to the single-player campaign. The cooperative campaign supports anything from two to eight players, taking the role of a special forces group called "Specter Team". Players are tasked with many randomized objectives around the map, while defeating hordes of Chimera in the process. The strength of the enemy forces is altered based on the number of players and their skill levels. There are three classes to choose from: Special Ops - long-distance damage dealers, who also provide ammunition; Soldiers - the "tanks" who deal the most damage; and Medics - who drain life from enemies and impart to teammates. Competitive .]] Competitive mode features support for up to 60 players at any given time; the highest number of players for any PlayStation 3 online game as of Resistance 2's release. Four games modes are available: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Core Control, Skirmish, and recently released via update, Meltdown (Meltdown was added due to the high demand among fans of Resistance: Fall of Man, who were disappointed with the general change in gameplay by Insomniac), while involved players getting split up into squads of six and take part in objective-based proxy-battles. Players can play as either the Humans or the Chimera (but due to updates, players can now be a Cloven, a Female Ranger, or a Ravager), and get to choose their weapon loadout when before and during a game while respawning. Maps have varying sizes and layouts for the different game modes and number of players. Maps These are the maps available for multiplayer (Many are based off levels from the Single Player Campaign): *Chicago *Chicxulub Crater *Californian Redwoods *Holar Tower *Louisiana *Orick *Outpost *Pit Stop *San Francisco *Station Igloo ''Resistance Retribution'' Multiplayer Resistance: Retribution features 8 player Online Multiplayer, via infrastructure. The game features 5 game modes in the online section: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, Containment and Assimilation. Unlike the main games, Resistance: Retribution features the Maquis and the Cloven, instead of Humans and the Chimera. The Maquis's color is blue, while the Cloven's color is red. *'Containment': In Containment, both teams must fight to keep Coolant Nodes under their control, whoever holds the most for the longest wins (similar to Meltdown from Resistance: Fall of Man). *'Assimilation': In Assimilation one player starts out as a Cloven, the other seven are Maquis members. The Cloven player has to hunt down the remaining Maquis. The Maquis cannot kill the Cloven, and the objective is to survive the longest. Any Maquis killed by the Cloven become Cloven when they re-spawn. Online features all the weapons found in the single player campaign except one as well as weapon spawn point where players can pick up weapons to add to their inventory. Maps These are the maps available for multiplayer (Many are named after and/or based off levels from the Single Player Campaign): * Bonn * Catacombs * Luxembourg * Trench * Rotterdam ''Resistance 3'' Multiplayer Instead of featuring the original total of 60 players from Resistance 2, Resistance 3's Multiplayer features up to 16 player Multiplayer. There are also different Killstreaks, Active and Passive Abilities when you are playing as a Human or a Chimera. It is very similar to the strengths and weaknesses system implemented in Resistance: Fall of Man. The player can choose between four standard loadouts or a custom loadout. The four standard loadouts are Survivor, Infected, Specter and Warden. Resistance 3's multiplayer servers along with the multiplayer servers of Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance 2 were shut down in April 8 2014. But in the beginning of August 2014, the multiplayer servers of Resistance 3 were mysteriously brought back online for a week before being shut down again. Cooperative There is also the option to play the campaign mode in co-op. It can be played online or offline. Game Modes * Deathmatch * Deathmatch Small * Team Deathmatch * War Games (Option to search for objective modes) * Capture the Flag * Breach * Chain Reaction * Classic Hardcore Maps The maps Creek and The Granary were added with patch 1.05. These are the maps available for multiplayer (Many are based off levels from the Single Player Campaign): * Ambush * Brew Pub * Broadway * Bunker * Core Chamber * Creek * The Granary * Main Street * Mine Town * Motor Pool * Park * Prison * Seaside * Terraformer * Trainyard Multiplayer screenshots 216185 10150215546879853 91127584852 8473542 7105963 n.jpg|The Trainyard map. Prison Resistance 3 multiplayer map.jpg|The Prison map. R3 Gameplay 1.jpg|Gameplay on the Prison map with the Marksman with the scope add on. Snapshot 110.jpg|Multiplayer gameplay with the Deadeye. Snapshot 99.jpg Resistance: Burning Skies Multiplayer .]] Burning Skies offers a 4-8 player online multiplayer mode across six unique maps and three modes. These modes include Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, and an all new third mode called "Survival" which starts off with two Chimera attempting to infect a team of six humans; the latter being somewhat similar to Resistance: Retribution's Infected mode. The player is given the options to create loadouts, and view their character in a human or Chimeran form. You also earn experience from getting different types of kills and assists. With the experience you receive, you may purchase weapons for use in matches. You also receive "infections" that grant you extra experience points. The game does not feature lobby chat. On release, Burning Skies' ''multiplayer mode was very buggy, kicking players out of matches. However, Nihilistic eventually posted an update that fixed many of the games multiplayer issues. Maps These are the maps available for multiplayer (Many are based off levels from the Single Player Campaign): * Courtyard * Depot * Docks * Rooftops * Sewer * Streets Multiplayer servers The multiplayer servers for ''Resistance: Fall of Man, Resistance 2 and Resistance 3 were shut down on April 8, 2014. The multiplayer servers of Resistance: Retribution were shut down on May 5th, 2015, leaving Resistance: Burning Skies to be the only game in the franchise to have an active multiplayer mode. Global Resistance was also shut down when the official game servers for the Resistance trilogy were shut down. See also * Medals * Multiplayer Skins Category:Multiplayer